Alexander Scalar
Alexander Scalar is demigod son of an unknown deity and Hecate. It is unknown why he is a demigod and not immortal, but perhaps maybe for this reason he could very well be the most powerful and most knowledgable of the Demigods. Early Life Getting to Camp Half blood is no easy task for demigods. Let alone a Demigod with two immortal parents. When it came to saying magic words the most progress Alexander Scalar had was with please and thank you. Of course, when it came to instant creation of technology from nothingness, that was different matter entirely. Trying to explain to an airport security guard about the Celestial Bronze RPG launcher is not something that goes over well. Especially when in New York. After getting a ride from the grey sisters to Camp Half-blood borders he was soon attacked by several monsters including Hydra's, Cyclops, and of course his least favorite, a Sphinx. 3 chain guns and a riddle later a very exhausted Alexander Scalar was carried into Camp Half-blood. Relationships After recovering at the big house for sometime, he was treated by a daughter of Apollo who took an interest to him. Personality Alexcander scalar is a secretive person, he should be immortal being the offspring of two gods but he isn't. The reason for this only he knows and he keeps it a secret. Alexander Scalar is can be among the a very loyal companion but he is also someone with much good judgement. He is the type of person who would normally shrug off pain but, he can't bring himself to tell his darkest secret. The reason why he hasn't been claimed. Because he knows that Prometheus is not is real father. Some other god is. And he isn't from Greek mythology. Or roman, or even egyption. Powers: Alexander Scalar often refrains from using his powers especially ones that are more powerful than even some greek and roman gods. His ability to create technology from nothingness though seems to prove that he is skillfull at creating what he needs but by no means should he ever be underestimated. He judges power by how much somone is willing to hold back for the safety of everyone else. He loves Everett very much but his greatest struggle in his love for her is can he protect her from himself? How long can he avoid the transformation? And what will it mean for the world if the most ancient mythology should rise from the ashes again? Weapon of Choice Alexander is often noted for being a tough character when it comes to swordplay. One of his most defining weapons is sword made from an unknown metal so tough and so sharp that it cuts through his opponets swords and weapons as if they were all made of soft butter and his sword was white hot. Silver weapons such as the hunters of artemis though do not break by this blade. He call his sword Qamu, meaning burn in ancient Sumerian. Author's comments And from here on somebody needs to come up with who this girl is and what relationship Alexander and she have. Also what quests they may have gone on together. Also at some point Alexander Scalar would found the Camp which would link to all camps all over the world. This camp would be based where Medes mall once had existed and would become the haven for demigods of mixed mythologies. This Character, Was created by [[User Talk:Freeman23|'Freeman23'freeman]]23, at Demigod Central. The orginal article like may others of mine on this wiki, had disclamiers. Only for the reason that Demigod Central requested it. Category:Demigod Category:Freeman23 Category:Characters Category:Divisional Demigod